Taker
Taker is the title used by those who have had their souls devoured by Angels and picked up a sorcery device, and then died, thus making a contract with it to continue living, and been revived from death. 'Origin' A taker is created when a person has his/her soul sucked out by an angel. Once that is done, a sorcery device will appear to the user sometime in the future. Should that person choose to take it, he/she will first die (more often from an accident or some form of unnatural death), and then choose to form a contract to continue living, after which they are brought back to life. 'Characteristics' Appearance-wise they are still human, but their physical prowess gets heavily augmented in many ways, such as Natsuhi trying out her strength by jumping off a building and landing safely on the ground without any injuries. On their chests, a number tatoo would appear, which indicates the number of life points left. These points would steadily decrease by the day, and when it reaches zero, the Taker would burst into flames and die. The only way to increase those life points is either to take them from the Angels or kill other Takers. It is suggested that after they are resurrected they could obtain something close to immortality, given that Princess was shown with a young Ishigami during her flashback, and she has not aged since then while Ishigami has grown up. 'Behavioral Nature' What is very notable is the lack of morals towards killing, as Reiji found out to his horror from the Taker Net. The Takers are very open to the idea of killing others and even compared it as a game, in which they stake their lives in order to get their own life points. They use game lingo to describe it, such as calling their life points as "game points" and new Takers as "newbies". As Kyouka explains, humans are creatures that often hide and control their desires and feelings, but after having been reborn, the inhibitations were removed, thus they feel that they can do whatever they want. This is proven by some Takers who are particularly sadistic. There are however, some Takers that do not follow this behaviour, such as Reiji and Misaki Ichiro. Misaki believed that if they let themselves fall to such a level, they would not be able to stop the cycle. 'Taker Class and Associated Abilities' Psychopath Class Description: Known to be rarest class of them all, it is 'reserved' for those considered to be the strongest Takers. Their strengths and abilities are known to be extremely effective, as shown by Tachibana Ayaka, who despite being a begineer, displayed abilities that attracted the attention of Life Inc. Nikaido Ran, who is a veteran in the class, has gained the reputation of being the strongest Taker of them all, has abilities and skills that far outclass others so much, that Ishigami resorted to using Ayaka to try and weaken her, with his belief that only another Psycho Taker can handle her.They are known to the most ruthless of all the takers and heartless, and not caring for others but them selves but suprisingly both Ayaka and Ran who are both of this class seems to have people they care for to sacrifice themesleves for despite being in the most ruthless strongest class. Abilities:Phantom Anti-Social Hysterias Description: Another rare class, this is only class known to combat against Takers of the Psycho class. Reiji is of this class. Abilities:Phantom Killer 'List of Known Takers' :See Category:Takers See also * Glossary * Taker Net Category:Terminology Category:Takers